Pinocchio (1940)/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits PINOCCHIORKO.jpg *Walt Disney Presents *"Pinocchio" *From the Story by: Collodi *Photographed in Technicolor *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor "High Fidelity" Sound System *Copyright MCMXL Walt Disney Productions ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 4646 *Supervising Directors: Ben Sharpsteen, Hamilton Luske *Sequence Directors: Bill Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, T. Hee *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, Aurelius Battaglia *Character Designs: Joe Grant, Albert Hurter, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Art Direction: Charles Philippi, Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine *Animation: Jack Campbell, Oliver M. Johnston, Berny Wolf, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, John Lounsbery, Norman Tate, John Bradbury, Lynn Karp, Charles Nichols, Art Palmer, Joshua Meador, Don Tobin, Robert Martsch, George Rowley, John McManus, Don Patterson, Preston Blair, Les Clark, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, John Elliotte Closing Titles and Logo *The End A Walt Disney Production Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. 1945 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits PINOCCHIORKO.jpg *Walt Disney Presents *"Pinocchio" *From the Story by: Collodi *In Technicolor *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXL, MCMXLV Walt Disney Productions ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 4646 *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Supervising Directors: Ben Sharpsteen, Hamilton Luske *Sequence Directors: Bill Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, T. Hee *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, Aurelius Battaglia *Character Designs: Joe Grant, Albert Hurter, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Art Direction: Charles Philippi, Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine *Animation: Jack Campbell, Oliver M. Johnston, Berny Wolf, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, John Lounsbery, Norman Tate, John Bradbury, Lynn Karp, Charles Nichols, Art Palmer, Joshua Meador, Don Tobin, Robert Martsch, George Rowley, John McManus, Don Patterson, Preston Blair, Les Clark, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, John Elliotte Closing Titles *The End 1954 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits PINOCCHIORKO.jpg *Walt Disney Presents *"Pinocchio" *From the Story by: Collodi *Color by Technicolor *Copyright MCMXL, MCMLIV Walt Disney Productions ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 4646 *RCA Sound System *Supervising Directors: Ben Sharpsteen, Hamilton Luske *Sequence Directors: Bill Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, T. Hee *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, Aurelius Battaglia *Character Designs: Joe Grant, Albert Hurter, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Art Direction: Charles Philippi, Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine *Animation: Jack Campbell, Oliver M. Johnston, Berny Wolf, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, John Lounsbery, Norman Tate, John Bradbury, Lynn Karp, Charles Nichols, Art Palmer, Joshua Meador, Don Tobin, Robert Martsch, George Rowley, John McManus, Don Patterson, Preston Blair, Les Clark, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, John Elliotte Closing Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1962 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits Buena Vista Pictures.jpg *Walt Disney Presents *"Pinocchio" *From the Story by: Collodi *TECHNICOLOR *Copyright MCMXL, MCMLXI Walt Disney Productions ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 4646 *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Supervising Directors: Ben Sharpsteen, Hamilton Luske *Sequence Directors: Bill Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, T. Hee *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, Aurelius Battaglia *Character Designs: Joe Grant, Albert Hurter, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Art Direction: Charles Philippi, Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine *Animation: Jack Campbell, Oliver M. Johnston, Berny Wolf, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, John Lounsbery, Norman Tate, John Bradbury, Lynn Karp, Charles Nichols, Art Palmer, Joshua Meador, Don Tobin, Robert Martsch, George Rowley, John McManus, Don Patterson, Preston Blair, Les Clark, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, John Elliotte Closing Titles and Logo *The End A Walt Disney Production 1971 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions Presents *"Pinocchio" *From the Story by: Collodi *Technicolor® *© Copyright MCMXL Walt Disney Productions ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. *Approved No. 4646 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *With the Voice Talents of: Rene Auberjonois - Gideon (hiccup) Alex Rocco - Carnival Barker, Figaro, Rough House Statue, Donkeys Paul Frees - J. Worthington Foulfellow Erik Estrada - Lampwick Ken Sansom - Jiminy Cricket Dal McKennon - Geppeto Mia Farrow - The Blue Fairy *Animation Direction: Milton Kahl, Ward Kimball, Eric Larson *Music and Lyrics: Anthony Newley, Leslie Bricusse *Music Arranged and Conducted by: Walter Scharf *Art Direction: Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, John Hubley, McLaren Stewart *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine *Animation: John Lounsbery Closing Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1978 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *United Artists • A Transamerica Company *A Walt Disney Productions and Fantasy Films Presentation *"Pinocchio" *Edited by: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. *Music Composed and Conducted by: Leonard Rosenman *Director of Photography: Timothy Galfas *Screenplay by: Chris Conkling and Peter S. Beagle *From the Story by: Collodi *Produced by: Saul Zaentz *Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Closing Credits and Logo *A Film by: Ralph Bakshi *A Saul Zaentz Production *Assistant Director: John Sparey *Studio Production Supervisor: Jacqueline Roettcher *Animation Production Supervisor: Daniel Pia *Assistant To The Director: Lynne Betner, Leah Bernstein *Assistant To The Producer: Nancy Eichler *Layout: Dale Baer, Louise Zingarelli, Mentor Huebner, David Jonas, Mike Ploog, Kevin Hanna *Landscapes Painted by: Barry Jackson, Johnnie Vita, Marcia Adams, Edwin B. Hirth III, Carol Kieffer *Background Assistants: Lou Police, J. Michael Spooner, Ira Turek *Key Animators: Craig Armstrong, Dale Baer, Brenda Banks, Carl Bell, Jesus Cortes, Lillian Evans, Frank Gonzales, Steven Gordon, Sean Joyce, Lenord Robinson, Chrystal Russell, Paul Smith, Irven Spence, Hank Tucker, Edward Wexler, Bruce Woodside, James A. Davis *Animators: Sam Jaimes, Manny Perez, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Martin Taras *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Charlotte Huffine, Rob La Duca, Terrence Lennon, Edward Newmann, Barry Temple *Color Models: Janet Cummings *Animation Effects: Stan Green, Nino Carbe, Christopher Andrews *Ink And Special Effects: Mary Jane Cole, Ann Hamilton, Linda Pearce, Emaline Seutter, Karin Stover *Ink & Paint Supervisors: Janet Cummings, Vince Gutierrez, Lee Guttman, Lisa Kshatriya, Sally Reymond, Nelda Ridley, Ruth Tompson, Micki Zurcher *Animation Checker: Dotti Foell *Cel Reproductions: Edgar Gutierrez *Production Staff: Mark Bakshi, Martin Cohen, Christine L. Danzo, Jacquelyn Herst, Cathy Rose, Michael Takamoto *Still Photographer: Phil Bray *Animation Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc., R & B EFX & Animation, Hogan-Lee Images *Negative Cutters: Jack Hooper, Tom Hooper *Sound Effects: Sam Shaw Enterprises *Assistant Sound Editors: Daniel Sharp, Cari Lewis *Special Kaleidscopic Effect by: Symmetricon *Music Editor: Jim Henrikson *Editor: Paul Kirby *Re-recording: Bill Varney, Bob Minkler, Bill Mumford *Dolby Consultant: Stephen Katz *Optical Effects by: The Optical House, L.A. *Title Design: Wayne Fitzgerald *Special Costume Designed and Constructed by: William Barbe and Lynne Betner *Orchestration by: Ralph Ferraro *Song "Mithrandir" Music by: Leonard Rosenman Words by: Mark Fleischer *With the Voices of: Carnival Barkers - Michael Deacon, Alan Tilvern J. Worthington Foulfellow - William Squire Lampwick - Anthony Daniels Pinocchio, Alexander - Sean Marshall Stromboli, The Coachman - Peter Ustinov Geppeto - Andre Morell The Blue Fairy - Annette Crosbie *Image Transform, Inc. *Recorded in: Dolby Stereo *Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by: Panavision® *Color by DeLuxe® *No. 25388 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© Copyright MCMXL, MCMLXXVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright laws and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as criminal liability. *The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. 1984 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *A Ralph Smith and Don Smith production of a Marvel Productions Ltd. film *"Pinocchio" *Based on Characters Created by: Shasti Frigell O'Leary *Screenplay by: Jack Mendelsohn *From the Story by: Collodi *Music by: Jerry Goldsmith *Creative Consultant: Annie Shaw Marcus *Production Design by: Shasti Frigell O'Leary *Executive Producers: Ralph Smith, Don Smith, Lee Gunther *Produced and Directed by: Art Vitello Ending Credits and Logo *Cast: Gideon (hiccup) - Fred Newman Jiminy Cricket - Frank Oz Stromboli, The Coachman - Ken Sansom Carnival Barker - Will Ryan Monstro - Mike Winslow *Background Illustartions by: Ira Turek *Storyboards by: Holly Forsythe, Lonnie Lloyd, Hank Tucker, Wendell Washer *Background Color Design by: Dennis Venizelos *Sequence Directors: Gerry Chiniquy, John Gibbs, Dan Thompson *Storyboard Assistants: Rob LeDuca, Yung Shin *Production Manager: Barbara Donatelli *Animation Supervisor: Vince Davis *Film Editors: Joe Siracusa, Don Smith, Art Vitello *Music Editor: Joe Siracusa *Effects and Sound Editors: Mike DePatie, Bruce Elliott, Richard Gannon, Ron Fedele *Assistant Editors: Heather Elliott, Brad Gunther, Warren Taylor *Supervising Editor: Bob Gillis *Dialogue Director: Wally Burr *Dialogue Recording Engineer: Scott Brownley *"Make it Shine" Performed by Quarterflash Provided courtesy of Geffen Records *"Out Out" Performed and Written by Peter Gabriel Co-produced by Nile Rodgers and Peter Gabriel *"Gremlins...Mega-Madness" Performed by Michael Sembello Words and Music by Michael Sembello, Mark Hudson and Don Freeman Produced by Michael Sembello and Mark Hudson *Songs & Orchestrations Recording Engineer: Patrick McDonald *Ink & Paint: Nancy Bennett, Tasia Erickson, Myrna Gibbs, Britt Greko, Mary Ann Steward, Britt Van Dernagel *Camera: John Burton *Re-Recorded by: Glen Glenn Sound, Don Minkler, Lee Minkler, Bill Theilman *Dolby® technical representative: David Gray *Assistants to Mr. Gunther: Maddy Aaronson, Cathy Conte *Assistant to Mr. Smith: Diane Smith *Publicity by: David Mirisch Enterprises, David Mirisch, Jonelle Pintello *Animation Sequences Filmed by: Toei Animation Ltd.-Japan *Color by DeLuxe® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *Special Thank you to: David H. DePatie *No. 27200 Motion Picture Association of America *© 1940, 1984 Walt Disney Productions *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 1992 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *"Pinocchio" Ending Credits and Logo *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. *Walt Disney Pictures Category:Credits Category:Pinocchio (1940)